Himitsu
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: -Apdet setelah 2 tahun bertapa di gunung Bromo- Hinata mulai berkenalan dengan sisi lain perusahaan milik ayahnya, dengan bantuan Sasuke mampukah ia mengurus semua tanggungjawab Neji yg hingga kini masih menghilang? Semi-AU, OOC dikit, RnR pwease :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto lho. Kalau saya pemilik hatimu ^_^

Warning: AU (seenak kepala aja bikin setting)

#plak

Ehe. Lagi hiatus tapi ide fanfic ini lancar bangeeettt! Nggak tahannnnnn!

Arggghhh... doain semua fic mii berhasil dengan baik deh T^T

.

.

.

**Himitsu**

Pair: Masih nggak jelas. Sasuhina? Naruhina? Sasunaru? (Plakkk!) ehehe bercanda bro! Ini straight kok! Demi my friend Sabaku no Uzumaki (Dia sukanya Naruhina tapi nggak tahu dah. Ini sasuhina or naruhina)

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sinar matahari menembus terali-terali jendela kamar bernuansa krem itu. Ia bangkit, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan, dilihatnya seorang wanita renta tengah menuang teh kedalam cangkir. Ia tersenyum. "Ohayou, nenek Chiyo." Sapanya ramah.

Wanita itu berbalik dan membalas senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi nona Hinata." Balas si nenek. Hinata menarik kursi dan mulai melahap roti panggangnya. Nenek Chiyo mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut gadis itu. Rambut panjang berwarna indigo yang lembut.

"Nona kelihatannya sedang senang. Ada apa?"

"Hehe. Nggak ada apa-apa kok, nek."

"Oh, begitu."

Hinata segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mengambil tasnya yang telah menunggu diatas meja. Ia mengecup pipi keriput si nenek satu kali.

"Aku berangkat, nek!"

"Hati-hati nona."

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah dengan riang. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum senang. Hari ini adalah awal musim semi. Musim kedua yang disukainya setelah musim gugur. Seharusnya hari ini sama saja dengan awal- awal musim semi yang lain, tapi ada yang berbeda dimusim semi tahun ini. Ya, mulai tahun ini, ia resmi menjadi siswa kelas sepuluh Konoha High School. SMU yang terkenal dikotanya, Konoha. Selain itu...

"Ohayou, Hinata!"

...Ia sekelas lagi dengan Naruto.

"Nggg... o-ohayou... Naruto-kun..." Balasnya dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda itu turun dari sepedanya dan tersenyum.

"Wah, sudah lama tidak ketemu ya, Hinata. Tidak kusangka kita akan sekelas lagi."

"Iya."

Naruto menuntun sepedanya sambil terus berjalan disamping Hinata. Sesekali tawa renyahnya terdengar. Memecah keheningan pagi yang sepi. Hinata melirik pemuda itu.

Sebulan saja tidak bertemu membuatnya sangat rindu Naruto.

Pemuda itu masih tampan seperti biasanya. Rambutnya masih tetap kuning cerah bak warna ketiga pelangi. Kulitnya masih berwarna caramel, hanya saja sedikit bertambah gelap. Dan senyumnya yang kekanak-kanakan… senyum yang begitu disukai oleh siapa saja.

Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Nghh... nggak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

...Ya, dia Naruto Namikaze. Pemuda impiannya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Naruto berjalan ke arah parkiran sementara ia langsung menuju kelasnya, X D. Shion menyambutnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata!"

"Ohayou , Shion."

Gadis berambut ivory itu duduk disamping Hinata.

"Wah, nggak nyangka, ya. Kita diterima disekolah yang sama. Bisa sekelas, lagi. "

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iya."

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Seluruh murid menghadiri upacara awal tahun. Hinata melihat Naruto yang tengah bercanda dengan Lee dan dimarahi oleh Iruka-sensei. Ia tertawa pelan.

Inilah hidup seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang putri keluarga Hyuuga yang merupakan pemilik Hyuuga Corporation. Perusahaan dengan ruang lingkup luas. Mencakup perindustrian dan kegiatan ekspor-impor. Walau pun begitu, Hinata lebih suka tampil sederhana. Ia tidak suka diantar sopir dengan Mercedes yang setia mengintip dari balik bagasi. Ia tinggal dirumah sederhana miliknya hanya bersama dengan seorang pembantu yang telah tua dan seorang supir merangkap tukang kebun. Atau lebih tepatnya tukang kebun merangkap supir. Ia tak suka terlihat glamor. Meski itu sudah menjadi kodratnya sebagai seorang 'nona besar'. Kakaknya, Neji Hyuuga adalah pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga. Ia tinggal dirumah utama Hyuuga namun kini sang kakak tengah berada di Iwagakure untuk sementara waktu. Hinata hanya tahu bahwa kakaknya tengah mengerjakan tugas dari perusahaan.

Hidupnya jauh dari kata 'susah'. Terlalu berlebihan malah. Ia selalu dimanja sebagai 'putri' di keluarga itu.

_Bahagia._

Tentu saja. Itulah kata-kata yang mampu menjelaskan tentang hidupnya.

Hanya saja ia tidak tahu.

_Kenyataan sesungguhnya, di balik hidupnya yang 'bahagia' itu._

_._

_._

_._

"A-apa...?" Hiashi menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang tengah digenggamnya. Pria disebelahnya mengambil telepon itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada nya.

"Ja-jadi... ia menghilang?"

"_Benar. Kami tidak dapat menemukan keberadaannya. Juga Itachi_." Terdengar sebuah suara berat menjawab diseberang sana.

"Mustahil. Bukankah kalian kubayar untuk menjaganya!" Katanya marah.

"_Maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini karena kami sedikit lengah_."

"Huh!" Hiashi membanting gagang telepon itu dengan kesal. Ia berjalan menuju beranda. Pria dibelakangnya mengikuti.

"Tidak kukira akan jadi seperti ini..." Desahnya pelan.

"Tapi, kita harus segera menemukan pengganti tuan muda Neji, tuan besar. Karena kalau tidak..."

"Aku tahu..."

Pria itu menatap langit. Cerahnya angkasa tak secerah suasana hatinya saat itu.

"...Kalau kita tidak segera menemukan pengganti Neji. 'Mereka' akan menyerang..."

Sang pengawal mendekat. Rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah batang dimatikannya begitu saja.

"Jadi...?"

"...Terpaksa... "

"Jangan-jangan..."

Hiashi berbalik dan menatap pengawalnya.

"Hinata... akan menjadi pengganti Neji, untuk sementara..."

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berdentang. Hinata segera berkemas-kemas. Naruto menghampirinya.

"Hinata. Ayo kita pulang bareng."

Wajah Hinata bersemu.

"Nggg... Boleh..."

"Ok. Yuk keluar."

Didepan sekolah, tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan oleh keberadaan beberapa orang pria dengan jas hitam yang berdiri sigap di pintu gerbang. Seingatnya mereka adalah pengawal ayahnya. Ia dapat mengetahui itu dari lambang api biru yang tersemat di dada kiri mereka. Lambang perusahaannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada salah satu dari mereka. Naruto menatapnya bingung.

Mereka membungkuk.

"Maaf, nona Hinata. Tapi atas perintah tuan besar Hiashi, kami diperintahkan untuk menjemput nona segera kembali ke rumah utama."

"Eh, tapi kan..."

"Maaf, tapi ini perintah."

"Itu..."

Orang-orang itu segera memasukkan Hinata kedalam mobil. Gadis itu memberontak namun ia tak kuasa menandingi kekuatan mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Jeritnya kesal.

"Maaf nona."

"Hei! Lepaskan Hinata!" Naruto berusaha merangsek diantara para pengawal itu. Namun salah seorang dari mereka memukulnya sehingga ia terpelanting jatuh.

"Narutoooo!"

Mobil-mobil itu melaju pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk kesakitan disamping sepedanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan akuu!" Jerit Hinata tidak terima. Orang-orang itu membawanya masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Rumah yang tidak ubahnya seperti sebuah istana. Lengkap dengan taman dan kolam yang sangat indah dan berkesan mewah.

"Heiiii!"

"Sudah cukup. Kalian boleh pergi." Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah atas tangga.

"A-Ayah...?"

Hiashi Hyuuga menuruni tangga. Dibelakangnya, seorang pria mengikuti. Orang-orang itu melepasnya.

"Ukh..." Hinata meraba pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Hiashi membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus segera memanggilmu pulang."

"Tapi nggak seharusnya ayah menyeretku begitu! Apa yang akan dikatakan teman- temanku nanti?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf Hinata, tapi kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan mau pulang."

Hinata merengut.

"Memangnya ada apa, ayah? Kenapa ayah menyuruhku pulang?"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan diruang keluarga saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Hinata menatap punggung ayahnya dari belakang. Seingatnya, sang ayah tidak pernah memaksanya. Baru sekali ini ia mengalami hal seperti tadi.

Ditarik paksa dari sekolah dengan sangat memalukan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Naruto. Ia menepuk dahinya. Tadi ia meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Ahhhhhh...

Bagaimana caranya menghadapi pemuda itu besok?

Mereka sampai diruang keluarga. Hiashi duduk di salah satu sofa diruangan itu. Para maid dengan sigap menghidangkan kue dan teh dihadapannya.

"Duduklah."

Hinata mematuhi perintah ayahnya dan duduk diatas sofa dihadapan sang ayah.

"Sebelumnya. Kau harus tahu, Hinata. Tentang keluarga kita..."

"... keluarga kita?"

Hiashi menghirup teh yang dituangkan oleh seorang maid. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu kan Hinata. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah pemilik sah Hyuuga Corporation. Perusahaan Ekspor-Impor terbesar di Konoha. Tak hanya itu, kita juga menguasai berbagai sentral perbelanjaan di Konoha ini... dan juga beberapa kota lain."

"Aku tahu ayah... lalu ada apa...?"

Hiashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia membelakangi Hinata.

"... Hyuuga Corporation... perusahaan besar dengan tanggungan lebih dari 7000 pekerja. Dengan omset penjualan yang sangat besar, dan juga mendunia... tapi, dibalik kesuksesan kita... kita juga mengalami berbagai macam masalah..."

"Masalah...?"

"Semakin besar suatu perusahaan, jumlah orang yang iri pada perusahaan itu akan semakin banyak. Maka akan semakin banyak pula masalah yang timbul. Entah itu persaingan bisnis, persaingan memperebutkan lokasi penjualan yang strategis, dan sebagainya... hal itu juga terjadi pada perusahaan kita. Dan untuk mengatasi masalah itu, ayah menciptakan organisasi... untuk melindungi perusahaan..."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah ayah menjelaskannya dengan lebih sederhana?"

Hiashi berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Untuk melindungi Hyuuga, ayah menciptakan 'Blue Fire'. Organisasi mafia yang bekerja untuk mengurus hal-hal seperti itu..."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"... Ma-mafia?"

Hiashi mengangguk.

"Demi untuk melindungi perusahaan ini. Dan melenyapkan para pengganggu yang ingin menghancurkan Hyuuga Corporation. Ayah mendirikan organisasi yang bekerja di balik bayang-bayang perusahaan kita. Blue Fire."

"Ja-jadi selama ini... kita..."

"Benar... Kita memelihara organisasi terlarang dibalik perusahaan kita yang diakui pemerintah."

Pengawal pria itu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas pada Hiashi.

"Terimakasih, Asuma..." Kata pria itu pelan.

Ia membuka gulungan kertas itu dan melanjutkan.

"... Blue Fire, terdiri atas berbagai klan ... yaitu Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Inuzuka dan beberapa klan lagi. Masing-masing klan memiliki wilayah kerja, dan tugas masing-masing. Dengan sistem yang terorganisir, Hyuuga Corporation bisa tetap berdiri..." Kata pria itu sambil menunjukkan gambar-gambar lambang dari masing-masing klan yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Lalu... kenapa, ayah baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang...?"

Hiashi membuang nafas.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui hal ini sampai saat usiamu mencapai dua puluh tahun nanti. Tapi, sebuah kejadian yang sangat tidak terduga telah terjadi..."

"Apa itu...?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, kakakmu Neji seharusnya kini berada di Iwagakure guna menyelesaikan 'permasalahan' di cabang Iwagakure. Tapi, tadi aku menerima kabar bahwa ia telah menghilang..."

Hinata terhenyak.

"A-apa? Kak Neji menghilang?"

Hiashi mengangguk.

"Mobil yang dikendarainya jatuh ke jurang. Ia dan pengawalnya, Itachi, menghilang begitu saja. Aku telah menyuruh orang-orang ku untuk mencari mereka berdua lagi tapi sampai saat ini belum ada kabar apapun dari mereka."

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi, ayah mau bilang bahwa aku harus menggantikan kak Neji?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sayangnya, itu benar."

Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk bahu putri pertamanya itu.

"Hinata, sekarang ini situasi di luar tengah kacau. Selain itu, perusahaan yang memakai sistem mafia seperti kita tidak hanya satu, tapi puluhan bahkan ratusan. Selama kita tidak memiliki pengganti Neji, perusahaan bisa saja hancur. Karena itu Hinata, ayah mohon... hanya sampai kakakmu ditemukan, gantikanlah Neji..."

Hinata menepis tangan ayahnya.

"Kenapa harus aku…? Bukankah ayah bisa menyuruh orang lain yang lebih mampu daripada aku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang mafia, yankee atau sejenisnya, ayah..."

Sang ayah menggeleng.

"Harus keturunan langsung dari keluarga Hyuuga lah yang menjadi pemimpin Blue Fire. Kakakmu menghilang, sementara Hanabi masih terlalu kecil untuk tugas seperti ini. Harapan ayah hanya padamu Hinata."

"Kenapa tidak ayah sendiri yang memimpinnya?"

"Tidak bisa. Ayah sudah terlalu tua untuk bertarung. Lagi pula, ayah telah melatihmu, kan? Hal itu ayah lakukan untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal seperti ini."

"Ukh..."

Hinata kehabisan kata-kata untuk menentang niat sang ayah.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak sendirian. Ayah telah memilih asisten yang cocok untukmu."

"Asisten...?"

"Semua pemimpin dari klan kita memiliki asisten yang bertugas membantu pekerjaan kita. Asisten ayah adalah Asuma dari klan Sarutobi..." Pria bernama Asuma itu tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Hinata.

"... asisten kakakmu adalah Itachi dari klan Uchiha, dan seperti yang kau ketahui, ia juga menghilang bersama Neji..."

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi asistenku...?" Tanyanya ragu. Tentu saja. Tak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir untuk terlibat dalam urusan seperti ini. Ia bahkan sedikit berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpi dan ketika ia terbangun, ia akan mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Hiashi mengangguk pada Asuma. Pria itu mengerti dan membuka pintu ruangan.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx nampak berdiri diam didepan pintu. Matanya yang sewarna malam menatap Hinata.

"Namanya Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Ia lah yang akan menjadi asistenmu..."

Hinata menelan ludah.

Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat.

"Salam kenal Nona Hinata. Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Saya akan bekerja sebaik mungkin..."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Fuwahhh~<p>

Chappi satu selese~~~ XDD

Hem... sebenernya saya juga gak yakin kapan saya bisa up datenya...

Maaaaaaaafffff...

Saya nggak tahan lagiiiii buat publish fanfic ini... 0

Gomen minna sannnnn!

* * *

><p>Nah, jadi, bagaimakah hidup Hinata setelah menjadi Yankee- ojou(?) ?<p>

Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Bisakah ia bertahan dengan pengawal barunya, Sasuke?

Dan... bisakah ia menghadapi kenyataan yang jauh lebih berat dari dugaannya?

Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Himitsu**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Ap-apa?" Hinata tercengang tatkala melihat bahwa asistennya adalah seorang yang masih sangat muda seperti Sasuke. Ini tentu saja sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Ia mengira bahwa orang yang akan mengawalnya adalah bapak-bapak tigapuluh tahunan.  
>Suara sang ayah mengejutkannya.<br>"Dia yang akan menjadi pengawalmu. Sementara sampai Neji ditemukan, kau adalah pemimpin Blue Fire, Hinata."  
>Hinata menelan ludah. Ia merasa agak takut tatkala menatap ke dalam mata kelam milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, seolah menunggu perintah dari gadis bermata <em>Indigo<em> dihadapannya.  
>"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan ayah... Tapi aku mohon ijinkan aku tetap tinggal dirumahku bersama nenek Chiyo, ayah..." Ucap Hinata sembari menunduk.<br>Hiashi berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil pada sang anak.  
>"Tentu saja boleh."<br>Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.  
>"Terimakasih ayah..."<br>"Hm, saya rasa anda pasti sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Bagaimana kalau anda menginap disini hari ini, Hinata-sama?" Asuma bertanya pada Hinata saat melihat mata gadis itu nampak sayu, seperti kelelahan.  
>Hinata menggeleng.<br>"Tidak, terimakasih Asuma-san. Saya ingin pulang saja..."  
>Hiashi menatap putri pertamanya itu sedikit khawatir.<br>"Sebenarnya, ayah ingin kau tinggal dirumah ini bersama Neji dan Hanabi... Tapi ayah sudah terlalu banyak memaksamu. Nah, pulanglah dan beristirahat. Mulai besok dan seterusnya, kau akan mengerti apa saja tugas-tugasmu sebagai pemimpin Blue Fire."  
>Hinata mengangguk pelan.<br>"Baik, ayah."  
>Hiashi balik menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya menatap semua yang terjadi dihadapannya dalam diam.<br>"Sasuke, antar Hinata sampai kerumahnya."  
>Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sedikit.<br>"Baik, tuan."  
>Hinata agak terkejut mendengar titah sang ayah. Sasuke berjalan keluar, Hinata mengikutinya.<br>Mereka menelusuri koridor panjang dirumah itu dalam diam.  
>Sesampainya di halaman depan, ternyata sebuah motor Ninja telah terparkir didekat rumpun <em>daffodil<em> yang berkerumun di tempat itu.  
>Hinata terdiam sejenak.<br>Kakinya berhenti melangkah, sementara Sasuke mengambil sebuah kunci dari sakunya, memakai helmnya dan menghidupkan motor tersebut.  
>Pemuda itu menoleh pada Hinata.<br>"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Sasuke. Tingkat kesopanan bahasanya berubah drastis dari saat mereka berbicara dengan Hiashi tadi.  
>"Emh, kita pulang dengan ini?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan.<br>Sasuke tersenyum sinis.  
>"Tentu saja. Atau kau tidak pernah naik motor? Ah, aku lupa kau adalah Tuan Putri, pastinya lebih nyaman naik mobil mewah."<br>Hinata menekuk alisnya.  
>Memang benar dia tidak pernah naik motor sebelumnya. Dulu sewaktu ia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, selalu ada mobil yang siap sedia mengantarnya kemanapun ia mau. Dan sewaktu ia pindah, ia lebih sering berjalan kaki kesekolah karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolah lumayan dekat.<br>"Hei. Mau naik atau tidak, Putri?"  
>Suara Sasuke memecah lamunannya. Hinata pun melangkah mendekati motor itu dan duduk dibelakang Sasuke.<br>"Pegangan yang erat." Ucap pemuda bermata _raven_ itu sembari menarik kopling motornya.  
>Dengan enggan, Hinata meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Sasuke.<br>Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.  
>"KYAAAA! Hinata menjerit dan secara refleks memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.<br>"Kan sudah aku bilang, pegangan yang erat." Ucap pemuda itu dingin. Sekilas matanya melirik tangan Hinata yang memeluknya. Ia hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya dan kembali menatap jalanan.  
>Hinata membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia tutup. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah memeluk si Pantat Ayam dengan erat.<br>Ia ingin melepaskan pegangannya, namun mengingat ia tengah dibonceng dengan kecepatan 100 km per jam ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.  
>Hiashi yang menatap kepergian sang anak dari jendela menghela nafas dengan berat.<br>Asuma menghampirinya.  
>"Apa tidak berbahaya membiarkan nona Hinata tetap tinggal di Kaizuri, Tuan?"<br>Hiashi menatap pengawal yang telah bertahun-tahun mendampinginya dengan setia. Ia berjalan menuju meja altar yang berada di sisi lain ruangan. Ditatapnya Ihai* yang ada dimeja itu. Matanya menelusuri kanji yang menghiasi papan abu tersebut.  
>"Tidak akan terjadi masalah. Hinata hanya akan tersiksa kalau aku memaksanya tinggal dirumah yang menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan buruk ini. Aku akan menempatkan beberapa orang disekitar tempat itu jadi akan ada orang yang menjaganya 24 jam. Lagipula ia tidak akan menempati rumah itu hanya dengan pengasuh yang sudah tua dan supir saja..."<br>Asuma menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang tengah dihisapnya.  
>"Apa tuan bermaksud untuk..."<br>Hiashi mengelus foto berukuran 5R yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya dan memotong perkataan Asuma.  
>"Benar. Dan dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia siap."<p>

.

.

.

.  
>"Hei. Turunlah, kita sudah sampai."<br>"Eh?"  
>Hinata terkejut tatkala menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Rumah sederhana dengan beberapa rumpun bunga di serambi depan.<br>Gadis itu turun dari sadel motor dan menatap Sasuke.  
>"Ngg, terima kasih karena telah mengantarku pulang, Uchiha-san." Gadis itu membungkuk sejenak.<br>Sasuke melihat pemandangan ganjil itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
>"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Dan jangan membungkuk padaku, kalau Tuan Hiashi melihatnya aku bisa di hukum."<br>Hinata tersenyum dengan perasaan bersalah.  
>"Maafkan aku."<br>"Hm."  
>Sasuke menghidupkan kembali motornya dan menatap Hinata.<br>"Segera masuk kerumahmu dan jangan pergi ketempat-tempat aneh."  
>Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksud pemuda itu, Sasuke telah menginjak gigi motornya dan pergi dari tempat itu.<br>Si gadis bermata _indigo_ menatap punggung si pemuda dalam kebingungan. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya dan memasuki rumahnya yang lengang.  
>"Aku pulang..."<br>.

.

.

.

.  
>Seorang gadis menatap ke kelamnya langit. Sosoknya nampak sangat anggun di teras rumah besar bergaya Jepang itu. Ia menarik seutas benang yang lepas dari yukata yang ia kenakan, yukata merah dengan hiasan bunga Higan disekitarnya.<br>Cahaya bulan yang meneranginya membuat orang awam pasti akan menyangka bahwa ia adalah dewi bulan.  
>Gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya pelan. Bibir manisnya tersenyum.<br>"Sai..." Ucap gadis itu dengan _frekwensi_ suara yang sangat rendah.  
>Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang si gadis. Pemuda itu mengenakan topeng bermotif kucing diwajahnya.<br>"Saya disini, Nona." Jawab pemuda itu.  
>"Apa saja hasil yang telah kau dapatkan? Ah, buka topengmu kalau berbicara denganku…."<br>Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu menunduk, membuka topengnya dan mulai berbicara.  
>"Seperti perkiraan Nona. Pemimpin Blue Fire generasi pertama, Hiashi Hyuuga, memutuskan untuk mengganti pemimpin Blue Fire yang sekarang untuk sementara."<br>"Lalu siapa yang orang itu tunjuk sebagai penggantinya?"  
>"Hal itu masih diselidiki oleh tim Intel kita, nona. Namun besar kemungkinan yang dipilih sebagai pengganti Neji adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga sendiri."<br>Gadis beryukata merah itu memainkan jarinya di pinggiran cawan teh yang ia pegang.  
>"Setahuku, Hiashi tidak memiliki banyak saudara dekat. Ia hanya memiliki tiga orang anak."<br>Sai mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan nonanya itu.  
>"Benar, nona."<br>"Kalau anak pertama hilang, berarti yang maju adalah anak kedua bukan?" Si gadis menenggak tehnya sampai habis.  
>"Benar, nona. Lagipula anak ketiga dalam keluarga Hyuuga masih berumur 8 tahun. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi pimpinan dari pasukan mafia sebesar Blue Fire."<br>"Hm. Tapi jangan meremehkan anak kecil, Sai. Aku menjadi pemimpin Aka Kouri saat umurku 10 tahun dan nyatanya aku bertahan sampai sekarang."  
>Pemuda bermata sipit itu agak terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.<br>"Maafkan saya, nona."  
>Si gadis tersenyum dan berdiri. Ditepuknya kepala bawahannya itu pelan.<br>"Tidak apa-apa."  
>Gadis itu menatap bulan. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.<br>"Sampai jumpa di medan pertempuran, Hinata Hyuuga."

.  
>.<p>

.  
>"Hatchih!"<br>Hinata membersit hidungnya. Tangannya yang tengah menulis jawaban dari PR IPA nya terhenti di udara.  
>"Ukh, pasti gara-gara aku mandi kelamaan tadi..."<br>Ia melanjutkan tugasnya yang telah tiga perempat selesai. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tersita oleh sosok pemuda berambut kuning di atas meja belajarnya. Ia berhenti mengerjakan PR nya, tangannya mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menatapnya dalam sembari tersenyum.  
>"Naruto..."<br>Benar, foto yang tengah ia dekap dalam pelukannya itu adalah foto Naruto yang ia _crop_ dari foto kelasnya dua tahun lalu.  
>Hinata menghela nafas.<br>Diingatnya semua kejadian yang menimpanya sejak siang tadi. Semester baru yang ia kira akan membawa kesenangan baru untuknya ternyata malah diawali dengan berbagai hal mengejutkan.  
>"Apakah, dengan menjadi leader dari kelompok mafia seperti ini, hidupku akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengingat kembali tatapan dingin Sasuke tadi.<br>"Apa, aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto?"  
>Gadis berambut biru dongker itu meletakkan foto itu ditempatnya. Ia menutup bukunya dan melemparkan dirinya ke tilam empuk dikamar itu.<br>"Oyasumi..."

.

.

.

_Sang gadis menari._

_Tubuhnya terbakar api._

_Gadis itu bernyanyi._

_Mempersembahkan sebuah lagu pada dewa-dewi._

_Gadis itu menangis._

_Ceritanya telah berakhir._

_Dengan hancur dalam api suci._

_Ia mati, sebagai korban untuk kejayaan abadi._

.

.

.

"KRIIIINNNGGG!"

Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan hitam di depan jendela.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata."

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu melahap buburnya dengan wajah cemberut. Pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya hanya menyuap makanannya dalam diam.

Nenek Chiyo melihat pemandangan itu dengan wajah geli pergi dan ke dapur.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Gadis berkulit pucat itu menatap pemuda bermodel rambut seperti pantat ayam dihadapannya. Si pemuda menghentikan suapannya, membuat sendoknya tergantung di udara.

"Mulai hari ini aku tinggal disini." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

Mata Hinata membulat.

"Ap-uhuk!" Gadis itu tersedak dengan keras. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya. Sasuke pun segera tanggap dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Si gadis segera meminum air itu dan membuang nafas lega. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang telah melanjutkan aktivitas makannya, seakan kejadian tersedaknya sang nona bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku nggak mau tinggal sama kamu!"

"Ini perintah Tuan Hiashi. Karena kau menolak tinggal dirumah utama, Tuan Hiashi memerintahkanku untuk tinggal disini dan menjagamu selama 24 jam."

Hinata menelan ludah. Tinggal dengan si pantat ayam menyebalkan ini? Apa yang ayahnya pikirkan sih? Apakah ia lupa bahwa Hinata adalah perempuan? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya?

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Sasuke memasang wajah sinis dan berkata.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, lagipula aku tidak tertarik padamu samasekali."

Hinata merengut karena perkataan Sasuke yang sangat menghina itu. Ia mengambil tasnya dan menghentakkan kaki keluar dari rumah.

Si pemuda menatap punggung si gadis yang menghilang di tikungan jalan. Ia pun menghela nafas dan menopangkan dagunya di kedua tangannya.

"Seandainya, hari itu tidak pernah datang... Kakak..."

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan, setengah berlari menuju sekolahnya. Emosi yang meluap-luap ia tumpahkan pada setiap jengkal tanah beraspal yang ia injak.

"Menyebalkaaaan!" Serunya kesal.

Ia pun sampai disekolah dengan wajah masam.

"Plok!"

Seseorang menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan buku.

"Apaan si-Naruto?"

Seketika ekspresi gadis itu berubah tatkala melihat bahwa orang yang menepuk kepalanya adalah pujaan hatinya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Pagi-pagi sudah cemberut. Nanti cepet tua lho." Kata pemuda itu sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, nggak kok. Aku..."

Hinata menaut-nautkan jari telunjuknya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat tegang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Naruto. Wajah yang begitu tampan dan manis. Namun sesuatu diwajah pemuda itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Na-Naruto? Pipimu kenapa?"

Secara otomatis Naruto menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Ah, cuma lebam sedikit kok."

Hinata teringat kejadian kemarin sore. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan kamu terluka waktu mereka menjemputku, ya?"

Naruto hanya menampakan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, nggak kok. Aku jatuh kemarin jadinya pipiku agak bengkak."

Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tengah berbohong. Pemuda itu memang tak pandai mengelabui orang lain, apalagi ditambah dengan bola mata biru jernih yang terlihat begitu jujur dan polos, bola mata yang seakan mengkhianati kebohongannya..

Hinata menunduk.

"Gomen ne..."

"Ngapain kamu minta maaf? Aku 'kan jatuh bukan karena kamu. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya kekelas mereka. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Aishite..." Bisiknya pelan.

"Emh? Apa?" Si pemuda menoleh kebelakang.

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

"Ahh~ akhirnya pelajaran selesai juga." Shion merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hinata tersenyum sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.  
>"Setelah ini masih ada pelajaran Matematika lho."<br>"Uapaa? Haaah, aku mau bobok~" Erang gadis berambut ivory itu sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.  
>Hinata tertawa.<br>"Hahaha, kita istirahat dulu deh. Yang lain sudah keluar semua tuh."  
>Shion mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah temannya menuju kantin.<br>Di lorong menuju gedung sebelah, Shion menggoda Hinata yang tadi datang bersamaan dengan Naruto ke sekolah. Gadis bermata _soft purple_ itu merengut, wajahnya memerah.  
>"Ciee, aku lihat lho tadi kamu dateng sama Naruto. Pake acara pegangan tangan lagi."<p>

"Apaan sih, Shion!"

Shion tersenyum lebar.

Melihat wajah malu-malu sahabatnya itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Ah, aku udah ngambil foto kalian tadi lho." Lanjut gadis itu sembari mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan gambar Naruto yang tengah menarik tangan Hinata.

"Shi-Shion! Hapus foto itu!"

Shion tertawa dan berlari menuju ujung lorong panjang tersebut. Mau tak mau, Hinata pun mengejarnya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai foto itu dilihat oleh teman-temannya.

"Hahaha! Kejar aku Hina-chan!"

"Shion!"

Saat menjejakkan kakinya di ujung lapangan yang berbatasan dengan lorong tadi, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang.

Ia dan orang itu terjatuh ke dekat rumpun _ivy_ didepan Lab kimia.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi sebuah benda berat yang jatuh tepat di tempat Hinata berdiri tadi.  
>Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah pot bunga yang cukup besar pecah dengan tanah dan sebatang rumpun mawar berserakan ditempat itu.<p>

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shion berlari menghampirinya. Wajahnya Nampak sangat kaget.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…." Balas gadis itu pelan. Tangannya masih gemetar karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya apabila pot itu jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

"Syukurlah…. Tadi tiba-tiba ada pot yang jatuh dari atap, untung kamu gak kenapa-kenapa. Ah, kamu harus berterimakasih pada pemuda itu, dia yang udah nolongin kamu." Shion menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda yang tengah menepuk-nepuk celananya guna menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel disana.

Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk kanan Shion dan ternganga.

"Sasuke? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menoleh dan tetap memasang wajah _stoic_.

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku akan menjagamu 24 jam. Tidak akan jadi 24 jam apabila aku membiarkanmu bersekolah tanpa pengawasan." Jelasnya singkat.

Shion menatap mereka bergantian.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Hinata mengangguk enggan.

"Dia temanku…." Ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Oh…."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang masih terduduk _shock_ ditempatnya dan membopong gadis itu dipundaknya dalam sekejap mata.

"Ap-Hei! Turunkan aku!" Hinata memberontak.

Entah mengapa ia merasa _Déjà vu_ pada saat itu.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun dan berjalan menuju UKS sambil membopong Hinata.

"Hei!"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu UKS dan menududukkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur.

Ia mencari-cari obat merah di dalam kotak P3K ditempat itu.

"Apa-apaan sih? Jangan seenaknya gitu dong!" Hinata menatap pemuda itu tajam. Sasuke menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi didekat tempat tidur itu.

"Memangnya kau bisa berjalan? Hampir kejatuhan pot saja kau sudah gemetar."

Hinata merengut dengan wajah memerah.

Benar, tadi ia merasa kakinya bagaikan jeli yang membuatnya tak dapat berdiri tegak untuk menopang massa tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lagipula tanganmu berdarah. Kemarikan tangan kananmu."

Hinata melihat siku tangan kanannya. Benarlah, sikunya terluka sedikit dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke menuangkan alkohol ke segumpal kapas dan membersihkan luka Hinata.

Gadis itu meringis.

"Pelan-pelan dong…"

"Jangan cengeng. Ini sudah pelan…."

Sasuke mengambil obat merah dan kapas lain, kemudian menutup luka gadis itu dengan plester.

"Aww! Sakit!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan cengeng."

Hinata menekuk alisnya.

"Kamu kasar sih! Kalau Naruto nggak bakal kayak kamu!"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Naruto?"

Gadis berkulit pucat itu tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia malah membandingkan Naruto dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Eh, nggak."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar anak-anak."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

"Dasar pantat ayam cerewet!"

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang kita harus kembali ke kelas."

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang tengah menaruh obat-obatan itu kembali ditempatnya.

"Jangan bilang, kau sekelas denganku?"

"Maybe."

Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Ya Tuhaaaaaaan!"

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Hinata merasa tidak tenang.

Ia merasa seakan Sasuke terus mengawasinya, namun saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia tak melihat bahwa pemuda itu tengah menatapnya. Pemuda itu terlihat serius menyimak pelajaran.

Ia membuang nafas kesal.

"Hah…."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Seorang bodyguard sepertinya tentu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengawasi orang yang harus ia lindungi.

"Dasar gadis bodoh…."

.

.

.

"TENG! TENG! TENG!"

Bel pulang berdentang.

Hinata mengemasi bukunya dengan malas.

Seorang pemuda mendekatinya.

"Hinata-chan, pulang bareng yuk."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto tengah membawa tasnya dengan sebelah bahu dan tersenyum simpul pada nya.

"Eh, bo-"

"Hinata, kita harus cepat pulang."

Sebuah suara lain menyela perkataan Hinata.

Nampak Sasuke menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Naruto." Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ho? Tapi kau harus tetap pulang denganku."

Naruto menyela.

"Dia ingin pulang denganku. Jangan memaksanya."

Sasuke balik menatap Naruto.

"Oh ya? Apa kau tahu bahwa dia adalah-"

Hinata membekap mulut Sasuke dan tertawa canggung pada Naruto.

"Ahaha, maaf Naruto. Hari ini aku mau kesuatu tempat, lain kali saja ya. Byee."

Hinata menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kelas, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini?" Hinata membentak pemuda yang berjalan santai didepannya. Pemuda itu hanya menoleh pelan.

"Kau mau pulang bersama orang asing? Jangan bercanda Tuan Putri." Ucapnya disertai dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhir.

"Naruto bukan orang asing!"

"Oh, jadi dia yang bernama Naruto? Bagiku dia Nampak seperti orang asing."

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya.

"DIA-BUKAN-ORANG-ASING!"

"Terse-" Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh getar handphone disakunya.

Ia mengambil benda tersebut dan menekan tombol _call_.

"Ada apa?" Ujar pemuda itu pada orang-entah siapa- diseberang sana.

Hinata urung melanjutkan marah-marahnya, setidaknya ia masih bisa menahannya sampai si pantat ayam itu selesai menerima telepon. Ia tahu etika.

"Baik. Aku berangkat. Ya, akan kubawa dia. Anggap saja latihan."

Sasuke memutuskan hubungan telepon itu dan menatap Hinata.

"Ayo pergi."

"Hah? Kemana?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan segera mengeluarkan motornya dari parkiran.

"Naik."

Hinata menekuk alis namun ia naik juga ke sadel motor itu.

"Pegangan."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan berpegangan." Bisik Hinata sambil memegang kain jaket Sasuke. Ia telah belajar dari peristiwa kemarin bahwa minimal ia harus memegang sesuatu saat dibonceng pemuda itu.

Sasuke menjalankan motornya dengan pelan sampai di depan sekolah, kemudian tanpa memberi sinyal apapun pada Hinata, ia menggas motornya dan mengubah kecepatan motornya dalam tempo yang sangat singkat.

Hinata memegang bagian saku jaket Sasuke dengan erat. Entah mengapa, sehabis marah-marah tadi, ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Ditambah lagi hembusan kencang angin disekitar wajahnya membuat matanya menjadi sangat enggan untuk terbuka lebih lama lagi.

"Baka…."

Sasuke menoleh sedikit pada gadis dibelakangnya. Hinata nampak menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung pemuda itu.

Tertidur.

Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan penatnya dipunggungnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaaan bodohmu itu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh lebih dekat lagi dengannya, Nona…."

-TBC-

* * *

><p>*Ihai: Papan Arwah Papan abu

* * *

><p>Well, thx bgt buat yg udah nyempet2n review fic ini :3<p>

buat yg baca tapi ga review juga thx yah,

eniwei and the bustop (?) seorang reader yg baik adalah reader yg meninggalkan sesuatu untuk author yg mebuat fic yg ia baca :D

review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Himitsu**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei yang kece kayak author.

.

.

.

_Hinata menatap seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang tengah berdiri diam di samping sebatang pohon flamboyant yang tumbuh rindang di taman itu. Gadis itu bergerak perlahan mendekati sang pemuda yang rupanya tak menyadari kehadirannya. _

"_Naruto?" Si gadis menyapa dengan suaranya yang lembut dan pelan._

_Si pemuda menoleh._

"_Eh-oh, Hai Hinata. Ada apa?"_

_Hinata menggeleng lemah._

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa…. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu disini jadi aku kesini…."_

_Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan teduh. Perlahan, direngkuhnya tubuh si gadis dalam pelukannya._

"_Na-Naruto?" Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tak menyangka pemuda yang selama ini di idam-idamkannya akan memeluknya seperti ini._

"_Hinata, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu…."_

"_A-apa itu?"_

"_Aku sebenarnya…."_

"**Bangun baka-onna. Kita sudah sampai."**

Hinata tersentak. Kepalanya terangkat secara refleks dan ia membentur helm yang dipakai Sasuke.

"AWWWWW!" Jeritnya kesakitan. Kedua tangannya mengusap puncak kepalanya yang terasa perih akibat benturan tadi.

"Sssssss! Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke memutar kepalanya 90 derajat dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan marah.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke. Aku nggak sengaja.…" Ucapnya pelan.

"_Ahhhh…. Ternyata mimpi…."_ Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dihelm Sasuke.

Ia mengingat potongan-potongan adegan dalam mimpinya tadi. Secara otomatis, pipinya pun merona kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat.

"_Seandainya itu semua nyata…."_

"Untuk yang keempat kalinya. Nona Hinata, **TURUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MENURUNKANMU DI ATAS JURANG**." Sasuke mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan intonasi pelan dan menusuk. Sekali lagi menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"E-ehh i-i-iya…." Hinata menyadari bahwa ia melamun di boncengan Sasuke dan celakanya pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan ingin memakannya.

Hinata turun dari sadel motor dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya sebuah gubuk reyot dengan beberapa tanaman yang telah layu menghiasi halaman depan yang tak terawat.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Markas besar Blue Fire."

Hinata terlonjak dan melihat bahwa Sasuke telah melepas helm dan berdiri disebelahnya. Motor pemuda itu nampak tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya semak belukar dipinggir jalan.

"Markas besar?"

Sasuke berjalan memasuki halaman gubuk tersebut. Saat hampir mencapai pintu gubuk, ia menoleh ke belakang, kepada Hinata yang berdiri mematung ditempatnya berpijak.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kemari."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke memasuki halaman depan gubuk yang lusuh dan terlihat semrawut itu.

Setelah memastikan si gadis telah berdiri disampingnya, Sasuke memencet bel (yang pada awalnya Hinata kira adalah saklar lampu.) pintu gubuk itu dengan irama tak beraturan berkali-kali.

"Teeeet. Tet Teeeet. Teeeett Tet Teeeet. Tet Teeeet."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata memandangnya keheranan.

"Shhh." Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi kembali menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan seksama.

"_Profile Identified. Welcome Mr. Falcon."_

Terdengar sebuah suara komputerisasi yang diikuti oleh bunyi 'ting tong' pelan dibagian kanan gubuk tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bagian kanan gubuk itu. Kakinya menginjak ranting-ranting kering disana dengan langkah teratur.

Hinata kembali mengikuti pemuda itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah dinding yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah kaca nako buram, satu-satunya bagian dari bilik gubuk tersebut yang menggunakan kayu.

"For God sake. I promise to protect the Queen of the Spades until die." Pemuda bermata _raven_ itu kembali melakukan hal ganjil yang tidak dimengerti Hinata. Gadis itu pun hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya tanpa bertanya apapun.

Salah satu kaca nako itu terbuka, memperlihatkan _keypad_ dengan tombol-tombol _numeric_. Seperti kalkulator namun terkesan elit.

Sasuke menekan sejumlah tombol dengan cepat sehingga mata Hinata tak dapat menangkap kode-kode yang pemuda itu masukkan.

Tak lama kemudian, dinding gubuk itu terbelah. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap jemari pucatnya yang kini berada dalam genggaman kaku Sasuke.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku kalau kau tidak mau mati." Ucap pemuda itu pelan.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang begitu gelap, mata Hinata yang belum terbisaa dengan keadaan ruangan itu mengerjap-ngerjap.

"_Syaassssh! Shhhhiiiiiiiiii.."_

Terdengar desisan-desisan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Hinata merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Desisan itu terdengar begitu mencekam, ditambah lagi tubuhnya seakan menyentuh sesuatu yang tipis namun dingin dan terasa aneh. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke mulai menjadi sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Jangan takut. Mereka adalah anak buahmu. Mereka dapat mencium mana aroma musuh dan mana aroma majikan mereka. Ah, tapi kau tetap harus waspada karena kau masih orang asing bagi mereka"

Hinata menatap lurus pada Sasuke yang seharusnya berada didepannya-namun tak dapat ia lihat. Ia menunduk dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"_Tempat apa ini….? Markas besar? Jangan bercanda, ini seperti rumah hantu…."_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan membuat Hinata menabrak punggung pemuda itu.

"Aduhhhh…."

Pemuda itu nampak memegang sesuatu, seperti gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Krieeeet…."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Kini mereka sampai ditempat yang agak remang-remang namun tidak segelap tempat tadi. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-san. Selamat siang Nona Besar." Seorang pria setengah baya menyambut mereka. Sasuke mengangguk dan menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kita akan masuk. Tegakkan punggungmu dan bertingkahlah sepantasnya nona besar."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia mulai mengerti situasi yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. Nampaknya kini ia akan bertemu langsung dengan anak-anak buahnya, dan tentunya pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

Pria paruh baya tadi menggesekkan sebuah kartu pada celah didinding itu. Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan dan selanjutnya , dinding itupun terbelah perlahan.

Hinata menegapkan punggungnya. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menunggu 'pintu' terbuka sepenuhnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu. Dengan perlahan ia memasuki ruangan dibalik dinding tadi.

Sepi, tak ada apapun didalam ruangan besar berdinding pualam putih nan megah dibawah tanah itu.

"Hmm? Kenapa sepi begini?"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara komando terdengar, diikuti dengan kilatan-kilatan gelap yang ternyata adalah orang-orang yang bergerak begitu cepatnya dan berlutut dihadapan Hinata.

"Nona besar! Selamat datang!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Eh..?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ruangan besar dengan 5 tiang di tiap sudutnya yang semulanya sepi kini penuh oleh orang-orang dengan berbagai jenis seragam , namun dengan satu lambang besar dibagian dada mereka, lambang api biru kejayaan.

Sasuke maju kedepan dan mulai berbicara dengan nada datar.

" Api biru yang terbakar di dada..."

"TAKKAN PADAM DENGAN SEMANGAT MENGABDI PADA KEMULIAAN RAJA!" Sahut orang-orang itu bersamaan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan menahan tawa.

'NORAK SEKALII!' Jerit batin gadis itu.

Sasuke kembali menatapnya, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Jangan salah… kalimat tadi seharusnya diucapkan oleh keluarga utama, keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan kata lain olehmu. Hari ini aku hanya menggantikanmu, namun untuk selanjutnya kau yang harus mengucapkannya…" Bisik pemuda itu dengan senyum sinis.

Mulut Hinata ternganga.

Sasuke menatap orang-orang dihadapannya. Mereka adalah keluarga-keluarga atau klan yang berdiri dibawah nama besar Klan Hyuuga. Klan yang tergabung dalam organisasi mafia yang didirikan oleh Hyuuga Corp. Mereka telah sangat terlatih untuk bertarung, menyelidiki dan mengemban tugas-tugas 'kotor' lain untuk perusahaan besar itu, disisi lain mereka bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa yang nampak normal-normal saja kalau dilihat sepintas.

"Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui. Mulai hari ini, Nona Hinata Hyuuga yang akan mengkoordinir kalian. Apapun perintah beliau, harus kalian turuti. Mengerti?!" Hardik Sasuke, Hinata menatapnya kesal.

"MENGERTI!" Mereka menjawab sembari masih mempertahankan posisi tangan dan kaki mereka.

"Berikan kata-kata sambutanmu , Nona Hinata."

Hinata tergagap.

"Eh… Itu… A-aku baru pertama kali kesini…. Ja- jadi mohon bantuannya-AAAKKKKKKH!"

Hinata menunduk melihat kelingking kakinya yang diinjak dengan sengaja oleh Sasuke, sakit sekali rasanya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Nona Hinata akan menggantikan Tuan Neji mulai sekarang. Prioritaskan perhatian kalian pada keselamatan dan perintahnya! Bubar!"

Sasuke membubarkan orang-orang tadi tanpa mengijinkan Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Gadis itu menekuk alisnya dan menarik kakinya sendiri dari bawah kaki Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

Sasuke memberikan senyum sinisnya yang biasa dan menjawab.

"Aku menolongmu, sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mempermalukan dan merendahkan statusmu didepan para pesuruhmu."

"Pe-pesuruh? Hey! Kau sangat tidak sopan…" Balas Hinata. Ditatapnya lekat mata Sasuke yang berwarna kelam.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, membuat gadis itu berjalan mundur dan akhirnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu menempelkan tangan kanannya didinding tepat disamping kepala sang nona muda.

"Kau adalah seorang pemimpin. Kalau kau bersikap lembek, kau akan kehilangan wibawa didepan anak buahmu. Jangan ulangi sikap itu lagi. Aku tahu kau memang tidak berbakat menjadi pemimpin organisasi ini tapi setidaknya jangan permalukan ayahmu, ataupun aku sebagai tangan kananmu."

Hinata menahan napas.

Sasuke berbicara tepat didepan wajahnya , wangi _lavender_ yang cukup mengejutkan (siapa yang mengira selera pemuda ini Lavender?) tercium olehnya. Wangi yang segar namun cukup lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Desis Hinata sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa jengah diberi tatapan seperti itu.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik.

"Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi bagian penyelidikan."

"Bagian penyelidikan?"

"Ya, yang menyelidiki keamanan perusahaan dan organisasi di berbagai cabang dalam maupun luar daerah. mereka bertugas mengecek permasalahan yang terjadi dan langkah awal yang harus diambil untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang terjadi dengan persetujuan dari pemimpin tentunya."

"Semacam _intel_ begitu?" Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai berjalan melintasi ruangan besar itu , menuju pintu dengan plang perak bertuliskan 'Investigation' di daunnya.

"Bisa jadi..."

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis. beberapa orang berpakaian putih-putih (mereka sepertinya beberapa dari orang-orang tadi) menatap mereka , seorang gadis berambut _ivory_ bergegas menyambut.

"Selamat datang di bagian investigasi Nona Hinata, saya Yamanaka Ino, asisten junior tim investigasi unit 1 ini. Saya pula yang akan memperkenalkan tempat ini pada anda. " Gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Hinata pun turut memperlihatkan senyum malu-malu nya.

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga... Terimakasih atas sambutannya..."

Gadis bernama Ino itu mulai mengantar mereka berkeliling.

"Ruangan ini seperti yang nona lihat adalah ruang investigasi. Disini kami menyelidiki beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan kepentingan organisasi. Bla bla bla bla…"

Ino bercerita sepanjang jalan dan Hinata pun hanya manggut-manggut saja, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang setia mengikuti dari belakang.

Terlihat bahwa ruangan itu terdiri dari beberapa blok yang dipisahkan oleh dinding kaca yang sangat tebal. Masing-masing blok diisi oleh 2-3 orang yang membawa perkamen, dan beberapa ada yang tengah mengoperasikan komputer dengan program yang tentunya bukanlah program sesederhana Microsoft Word ataupun Excel.

Beberapa mesin aneh pun terlihat disana- sini. Ada benda yang berbentuk kubus besar dengan layar berisi titik-titik hijau dan gelombang _longitudinal_ yang aneh. Mungkin itu radar, pikir Hinata.

Mesin teraneh yang ia lihat adalah sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran yang tertanam dilantai ruangan, tepat di sentral ruangan tersebut. Benda itu bergerak memutar, kadang berbalik arah dengan gerakan yang tidak teratur. Barulah Hinata menyadari ada beberapa huruf aneh yang terukir di lempengan besi pinggiran benda tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia berhenti dan tercenung.

Ino menghentikan ocehannya dan melihat apa yang menarik perhatian nona mudanya itu.

"Ini mesin apa?" Gumam Hinata sembari mengusap pelan pinggiran mesin.

Ino mengambil posisi sejajar dengan gadis itu dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Ini adalah mesin kuno milik keluarga Hyuuga. Mesin ini berfungsi untuk melihat sesuatu secara luas di seluruh penjuru dunia. Semacam globe namun benda ini menunjukkan segalanya dengan lebih detail."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ia masih belum mengerti penjelasan si asisten junior. Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Mesin ini berfungsi untuk 'melihat' apapun yang ingin kau lihat dengan catatan hal yang ingin kau lihat adalah sesuatu yang logis dan nyata. Misalkan, kau ingin melihat keadaan rumahmu, kau bisa melakukannya dari sini. Benda ini juga bisa digunakan untuk menemukan orang atau benda yang hilang atau dicuri. Keakuratannya sangat terjamin walaupun cara kerja benda ini masih sedikit misterius…"

Hinata mengelilingi benda itu dan menatap Ino serta Sasuke bergantian.

"Kalau… Kita memiliki alat sehebat ini, kenapa kita tidak bisa menemukan dimana Kak Neji berada?"

Ino menunduk, wajahnya menampakkan rona menyesal.

"Saya mohon maaf Nona Hinata, kami telah berusaha berkali-kali bahkan dengan menggunakan mesin ini tapi kami sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak apapun dari Tuan Neji."

"Lagipula..." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Menggunakan benda ini tidak semudah yang kau kira. Walaupun kemampuannya hebat, benda ini sulit sekali dikendalikan. Benda ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh beberapa orang saja karena diperlukan kemampuan khusus untuk menggerakkannya dan menemukan koordinat yang tepat. Sampai saat ini hanya empat klan saja yang bisa menggunakannya. Yamanaka…" Ujar pemuda itu sembari menoleh sejenak pada Ino.

"Hyuuga, tentunya. Dan…"

"Dan?"

"Klan Uchiha."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sedingin subuh oleh Sasuke.

Ino menunjukkan sebuah tuas dan benda mirip teropong yang terpasang di alat itu.

"Klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga mampu menggunakan alat ini karena memiliki kemampuan khusus dimata, sedangkan klan Yamanaka memang sejak dulu memiliki keahlian untuk mencari dengan menggunakan mata batin kami. Tapi tetap saja kendali paling kuat saat ini dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga."

"Tunggu dulu…" Sela Hinata.

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang ada empat klan? Lalu satu lagi siapa?" Entah mengapa Hinata nampak begitu tertarik dengan alat yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahui cara kerjanya itu.

Sasuke menaikkan alis sedikit. Ino tersenyum masam.

"Apa aku bilang empat? Maaf, maksudku tiga."

Hinata kembali memperhatikan mesin itu sampai Ino menyentuh sedikit pundaknya dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan.

Hari ia mendapat banyak sekali pengetahuan baru tentang 'pekerjaannya' sekarang. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ino, ternyata keadaannya tidak separah yang ia duga. Walau disebut sebagai mafia, tapi pekerjaan mereka tidak berkutat pada kekerasan semata. Mereka bertugas menjaga agar perusahaan besar milik keluarga Hyuuga bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan berarti. Mereka seperti tentara , menurut Hinata. Mereka hanya berusaha melindungi junjungan mereka saja. Namun memang, terkadang jalan kekerasan sering ditempuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah tertentu seperti perebutan wilayah kekuasan dan penjualan serta beberapa usaha untuk memanipulasi keadaan yang bisa mempermalukan Hyuuga Corporation dimata perekonomian dunia. Hinata kini bisa bernafas sedikit lega, setidaknya organisasi yang dibangun ayahnya bukanlah organisasi ecek-ecek yang terdiri dari para preman tak tahu adat yang hanya tahu cara menyakiti orang lain. Organisasi miliknya sedikit lebih elit.

Gadis itu menatap jam tangannya.

"Ya ampun… sudah jam 6…. Aku harus segera kembali kerumah, kasihan nenek Chiyo sendirian dirumah…" Ucapnya sambil menoleh pada Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit lelah.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti dan berbicara pada Inoichi, Asisten senior bagian investigasi yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Setelah itu ia balik menatap Hinata dan mereka berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Ino tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga oleh Hinata.

Mereka melalui jalan yang sama dengan jalan mereka datang tadi. Kali ini Hinata tidak begitu merinding saat melewati ruang gelap penuh suara desisan itu. Tangannya menggenggam ujung jaket milik Sasuke erat.

Saat mereka sampai diluar, Hinata berhenti dan mengerjapkan matanya kembali.

"Mataku bisa rusak kalau pencahayaannya berubah-ubah seperti ini terus…." Gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke yang sudah siap diatas motornya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Tenang… Matamu tidak akan rusak sekeras apapun kau memaksanya untuk melihat. Matamu tidak selemah mataku."

"Kamu minus?" Tanya gadis itu tolol.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Cepat naik."

Hinata menurut dan memegang erat jaket Sasuke, siap untuk pengalaman yang entah berapa kali, berada diatas motor bersama pria pendiam di kecepatan diatas 100 kilometer perjam.

Diluar dugaan, Sasuke menjalankan motornya dengan cukup manusiawi. Hinata kini bisa memperhatikan jalan-jalan yang ia lewati dengan lebih jelas.

Mereka pun sampai dirumah dan disambut oleh Nenek Chiyo yang nampak khawatir dengan nona muda yang sudah dianggapnya cucu itu.

"Nona … Saya sangat khawatir karena anda pulang selarut ini…." Orang tua itu pun memegang kedua pipi Hinata dengan tangan keriputnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis pada pengasuh yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Ahh, anda pasti sudah sangat lapar. Segeralah mandi, makan malam sudah nenek siapkan."

Gadis itu mengangguk, ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke tengah memarkirkan motornya digarasi. Gadis itu nampak heran sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu akan tinggal dirumahnya. Sasuke menyadari pandangan Hinata, ia berkata,

"Kalau kau keberatan aku tinggal didalam, aku bisa tidur diluar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu."

Wajah Hinata merona karena malu. Ia merasa sedikit kesal namun ia ingat bahwa pemuda itu sudah sangat berjasa menolongnya pagi tadi. Mana mungkin ia dengan tidak tahu dirinya menyuruh penolongnya tidur diluar rumah yang dingin begini?

"Ka-kau bisa tidur didalam. Masih ada dua kamar kosong yang tidak terpakai di dekat kamar nenek Chiyo. Kalau ayah tahu aku bersikap tidak baik padamu ia akan marah sekali padaku…." Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh nenek Chiyo yang tertawa pelan menyaksikan tingkah mereka.

Sasuke terdiam dan mendengus.

"Dia memang tidak pantas jadi pemimpin organisasi hitam seperti ini…. Dasar gadis yang polos…"

Sehabis makan malam, Hinata duduk merenung di taman kecil dibelakang rumahnya. Disana memang ada sepasang kursi yang menghadap langsung ke taman kecil yang penuh dengan tanaman – tanaman bunga dan buah dalam pot yang teratur dan berjejer rapi dirawat olehnya dan nenek Chiyo. Ia kembali merenung. Tentang klan, organisasi, sekolah dan juga tentang kakaknya Neji yang sampai saat ini masih belum jelas keberadaannya. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu dekat dengan Neji. Mereka sudah hidup terpisah sejak Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari keluarga besarnya. Bukan karena ia membenci keluarganya, bukan. Hanya saja rumah sebesar itu terasa terlalu luas untuknya yang berpola pikir sederhana. Ia hanya ingin sebuah rumah kecil yang hangat, rumahnya sekarang. Ia bisa cukup bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau karena ia hanyalah anak perempuan pertama dalam keluarganya. Berbeda dengan Neji, sejak kecil pemuda itu sudah dilatih dengan keras untuk menjadi pewaris yang pantas bagi keluarganya. Hinata ingat bagaimana perlakuan ayahnya pada pemuda itu apabila ia tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Ayahnya akan memukulnya dan menyuruhnya mengulang, sampai ia bisa walau harus memakan waktu yang lama.

Mungkin terkesan berat, namun sepertinya kakaknya itu memang menyukai hidup yang seperti itu. Ia suka dituntut sempurna karena memang ia ingin tampil sempurna didepan ayah, kolega dan teman-temannya (yang jumlahnya terbatas mengingat ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berteman). Ia diharuskan tinggal dirumah utama dan telah mulai belajar mengurusi perusahaan sejak usia lima belas tahun.

Hinata membelai rambut gelapnya.

Sejak dulu, Neji lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan adiknya. Hinata pun agak takut untuk mengganggu kakaknya sehingga hubungan mereka tampak seperti hubngan kakak beradik yang kaku, hanya Hanabi lah yang mampu menyatukan kedua orang itu karena memang Hanabi memiliki sifat serius seperti Neji namun ia masih suka untuk sekedar bermain dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Tokek… tok-kek… tok-kek…tok-tok-tok-tokek…"

Suara tokek yang nyaring menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Gadis itu beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ditengah perjalanan, ia melewati kamar Sasuke yang masih terbuka. Ia menoleh sedikit dan menyaksikan pemuda itu ternyata telah terlelap dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Jendela kamarnya juga terbuka, beberapa ekor nyamuk terbang masuk dan mulai hinggap di tubuh pucat si pemuda.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum simpul. Ternyata pengawal kelas elit seperti Sasuke pun bisa tertidur seperti itu. Wajahnya tetap tenang walau menyiratkan rasa kelelahan yang luar biasa. Entah apa yang ia lakukan yang membuatnya nampak seletih itu.

Untungnya besok hari sabtu, mereka tidak bersekolah sehingga tidak masalah membiarkan Sasuke tertidur dalam seragamnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan , tidak ada benda baru yang nampaknya milik pemuda itu.

"Apa mungkin ia tidak membawa apapun?" Pikir Hinata.

Ia ragu-ragu untuk masuk, namun melihat banyak nyamuk mulai menggerayangi tubuh pemuda itu membuatnya kasihan. Bagaimana kalau ia kena demam berdarah? Atau malaria? Atau kaki gajah?

Pikirannya yang terakhir membuatnya tertawa pelan. Ia pun akhirnya memasuki kamar Sasuke dan menutup gerendel jendelanya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan si empunya kamar. Gadis itu juga menghidupkan kipas angin yang menempel di sudut ruangan guna mengusir beberapa nyamuk yang masih membandel berkeliaran di kamar itu. Ketika ia menoleh pada Sasuke, dilihatnya pemuda itu hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Dengan cepat Hinata menahan sebelah tubuh pemuda itu dan mendorongnya ketengah tempat tidur. Saat itulah kakinya terpeleset _bed skirt_ dan membuat tubuhnyanya terjatuh secara _horizontal_ tepat didada Sasuke.

"Aaduh…." Erang gadis itu pelan. Ia cukup heran kenapa pemuda itu tidak terbangun , ia pun menoleh kekanan dan dilihatnya pandangan tajam Sasuke tengah menghujam wajahnya. Ternyata pemuda itu terbangun tanpa suara, tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan terbangun kalau tiba-tiba tertindih seperti itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, kali ini sampai telinganya. Ia benar-benar malu dan takut dikira melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf! A-aku hanya ingin menutup jendela kamarmu dan ka-kau tadi hampir jatuh ja-jadi aku mendorongmu, la-lalu… a-aku… terpeleset! Ha-hanya itu saja! Ma-maaf!" Ucapnya tergagap sambil berusaha berdiri kembali.

Sasuke hanya menggeser tempat berbaringnya dan menutup mata.

"Tidurlah." Ucapnya kaku.

Tanpa sepatah kata tambahan dan tanpa mematikan lampu , Hinata meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia masuk kekamarnya, melompat ke kasur dan mematikan lampu serta menutup matanya menggunakan bantal. Sepertinya hari-hari yang memalukan akan terus terjadi mulai dari sekarang untuknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu telah pergi, ia membuka seragamnya dan hanya menggunakan celana panjang, membiarkan dada bidangnya tak tertutup apapun. Ia menatap ke sekeliling , pada jendela yang telah tertutup dan kipas angin yang lupa ia nyalakan. Ada sedikit rasa gatal ditangan kanannya dan saat ia memperhatikannya , ia melihat beberapa bekas sedotan nyamuk diatas kulitnya yang pucat. Pemuda itu meletakkan seragamnya di punggung kursi disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali berbaring.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya yang tadi ditindih oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya tadi ia merasa agak terganggu dengan kehadiran sesuatu yang agak empuk menindih dada bidangnya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh…."

TBC

-Titania-

Hai minna-san! Gak kerasa fic ini udah DUA TAHUN TERLANTARKAN! *author dirajam

Wkwkwkw sejak saya memutuskan untuk menulis lagi, inilah hasil karya yang pertama saya publish ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Senangnya bisa kembali kemari :3

Keberatan untuk mereview sedikit minna?

Maklum udah 2 tahun author ini pensi xD

Review dari kalian akan sangat menyemangati saya :)

N yang udah review sebelum - sebelumnya saya berterimakasihhhhh bangetttt :)

Berkat kalian saya jadi ada semangat lagi buat ngelanjutin fic ini :)

Makasih guys, I'm nothing without your supports :)

Btw author ngetik n publishnya lewat hape lo.

Keren gak? :D

#nasib gapunya leptopp

At least, sampai jumpa lagi di chap berikutnya :D

Love Ya! 3

Krad Hikari vi Titania


End file.
